


i never knew that i could be in love like this

by angejolras



Series: prompts [16]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Pregnancy, how many pregnancy fics is too many? the answer is no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 15:18:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17727692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angejolras/pseuds/angejolras
Summary: More tears leak out of the corners of his eyes, Éponine leaning in to kiss them away as he chuckles at the affectionate gesture. “When should we tell the others?” Enjolras asks softly.“We should probably wait until at least the twelve-week scan,” Éponine replies, leaning in to rest her forehead against his. “And then we can break the news to them.”Enjolras nods. God, he’s so swept up in the excitement of becoming a dad, he momentarily forgets about how Grantaire isdefinitelygoing to start making DILF jokes at one point or another.





	i never knew that i could be in love like this

**Author's Note:**

> **prompts: kissing tears from the other’s face & kisses exchanged while one person sits on the other’s lap.** (prompt taken from [this list](https://bisexual-eponine.tumblr.com/post/182537341901/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts))
> 
> i'm sorry, pregnancy/parenting/kid fics are just my way of coping with my own....... less than ideal home life. bear with me. you can never have too many parenting fics ;)

“What’s the rush?”

Éponine scrunches up her face as she turns to face Enjolras. “I’m not in a rush.”

“You’ve seemed jittery lately,” he remarks. “Is everything alright?”

Éponine bites her lip to keep herself from smiling too much as she sits him down on the couch in their living room. “Oh, just peachy! Why’d you ask?”

“You’ve never used words such as ‘peachy’ before,” Enjolras says, brow furrowing warily. “’Ponine, really, is there anything going on? Should I be worried?”

“No, of course not!” God, this is not going as planned. She hadn’t expected Enjolras to be so concerned about her (admittedly strange) behaviour. “I promise everything’s fine. Just sit down.”

Enjolras raises his eyebrows but says nothing else as Éponine sits down next to him, taking his hands in her own. “What is this about?” he asks, anxious.

Éponine’s teeth dig into her bottom lip as she searches for the words, wracking her mind for the right way to give him the news. “We’ve been married for a couple of years now, right?” she says, cocking her head at him.

Enjolras nods. “Yes, we have, but why do you bring that up? Our anniversary is still months away.”

Éponine laughs, half-amused, half-exasperated. “That’s not what I was talking about.” She reaches up to ruffle his golden curls, smiling at the way the sunlight streaming in through the windows catch in his blond hair. “You know what? Just wait here. I’ll be back soon, I promise.”

Enjolras bites his lip, although he nods. “Alright. I’ll be here.”

Éponine grins at him before she darts off, down the hall and into their bedroom to head over to the nightstand. She kneels down and pulls open a drawer, sighing as she takes out a little box. God, this is all happening so fast—she’s just weeks away from turning thirty and has been married to Enjolras for about two and a half years now and she’s anxious to see how he’ll react to the news she has in store for him. Taking one good long look at the box, she takes in a deep breath and gets to her feet, tucking it into the big front pocket of the hoodie she’s stolen from Enjolras and stuffing her hands in as she walks back out into the living room.

Enjolras is still there, looking through his phone before he senses his wife’s presence and looks up, smiling as she approaches him. “Hey,” he calls, reaching out to take her hand as she plops back down next to him on the couch.

“Close your eyes,” Éponine commands, wasting no time. A look of surprise flits across Enjolras’ face for a millisecond before he complies. Éponine grins, saying, “Now hold out your hand.” She laughs when he actually does.

Taking the box out of her pocket and emptying it of its contents, she promptly disposes of the box before placing what’s left in Enjolras’ hand, watching as his fingers instinctively curl around it. “Okay, now open.”

Enjolras opens his eyes and looks down at what he’s holding, freezing for a few moments as he takes the time to take it in. Stunned disbelief is written all over his face as he chokes out an amazed laugh, looking back up to look into Éponine’s eyes, and she can see that tears are forming. “Really?”

Éponine nods, laughing through her own tears as she blinks them back. “Yeah, really.”

Enjolras laughs softly, breathlessly, wiping at his eyes with his free hand as he looks back down at the digital pregnancy test he’s clutching in his hand, the word ‘pregnant’ plain as day on the tiny screen. He bites his lip, tears of elation beginning to stream down his cheeks in rivulets as he laughs once more, a little dizzy.

Éponine takes his face into her hands, tenderly cradling his face and leaning in to press kisses to his cheeks, kissing away the tears as more keep on coming, he’s so over the moon. “We’re going to be _parents_ , Gabriel,” she whispers to him, a tearful smile on her face as Enjolras nods.

“Yes, we are,” he murmurs, a little dazed. “Oh, my God.”

More tears leak out of the corners of his eyes, Éponine leaning in to kiss them away as he chuckles at the affectionate gesture. “When should we tell the others?” Enjolras asks softly.

“We should probably wait until at least the twelve-week scan,” Éponine replies, leaning in to rest her forehead against his. “And then we can break the news to them.”

Enjolras nods. God, he’s so swept up in the excitement of becoming a dad, he momentarily forgets about how Grantaire is _definitely_ going to start making DILF jokes at one point or another.

* * *

“Whatcha looking at there, pretty boy?”

Enjolras looks up as Éponine approaches him, a hand resting on her swollen belly. He cracks a smile at the sight of her, her short stature paired with her enormous bump making for an absolutely adorable sight, and he holds out the card Grantaire gave him earlier at the baby shower and shakes his head with an amused sigh. “See for yourself.”

Éponine trots over to sit down beside him on the couch, taking the card out of his hand and cackling the moment she reads the words “Congratulations, you are going to be a great DILF” on the cover, nearly doubling over, she’s laughing so hard. Enjolras just gazes at her fondly, shaking his head at her reaction, having expected this. She and Grantaire are so similar in their sense of humour.

“He’s not wrong,” she eventually wheezes out, straightening back up to catch her breath, grinning at her husband. He rolls his eyes, though the corners of his mouth turn upwards in a little smile.

Éponine sighs and leans back against the couch cushions, rubbing her belly. “I look like a whale,” she mumbles mostly to herself, clicking her tongue and sighing.

“You’re eight months pregnant, ’Ponine,” Enjolras gently corrects her, putting an arm around her and pulling her close. “You’re growing a human inside you right now. I think that’s amazing, and I’m sure so many other people agree with me.”

Éponine looks down at her bump and laughs, a blush rising to her cheeks as she looks up and climbs into Enjolras’ lap, arms snaking around his neck as she leans in to press her forehead against his. “God, I’m so heavy,” she mutters.

Enjolras grimaces slightly at how she’s weighing him down. “You don’t say.”

Éponine grins then. “Shut up.”

A smirk plays at Enjolras’ lips as he tells her, “Make me.”

Éponine smacks him in the arm before she leans in to kiss him, a sense of warmth settling in her stomach at how he enthusiastically responds, kissing her back equally passionately. Her hands move up into his hair, tangling in his golden curls and bringing him closer to her, as close as physically possible with her giant bump getting in the way. She giggles when Enjolras smiles into the kiss, almost unable to kiss him again, she’s smiling so much, and the baby chooses that moment to kick really fucking hard, making the both of them jump.

Éponine laughs as she and Enjolras both look down at her baby bump, remarking, “Damn, Bean, what is it?”

The baby simply kicked again, Éponine wordlessly taking Enjolras’ hand to press it against the spot where they were kicking the most so he could feel it. She watches as his bright blue eyes light up with a smile, giggling at the way his entire face lights up as he feels their baby kicking against his hand.

“Hi, baby,” he murmurs brightly to her belly. “Your mother and I can’t wait for you to get here! Your room is all ready for you and all your uncles and aunts love you so much already.”

“Your daddy cried when I told him I was pregnant with you, Bean,” Éponine adds, flashing Enjolras a teasing grin when he rolls his eyes good-naturedly. Her voice dropping to a stage whisper, she says, “He’s probably going to cry even more when you actually arrive.”

Enjolras rolls his eyes harder but he laughs anyway, nodding. “As much as I’d rather not admit it, she’s right,” he tells her bump, rubbing it gently. “We can’t wait for you to get here, baby.”

Éponine giggles and pulls him back in for another kiss, deliriously happy as she kisses him, all wrapped up in him, feeling his heartbeat against her own. It’s only when the baby kicks again that Éponine breaks away, asking, “Hey, why don’t you call the baby ‘Bean’ like I do?”

Enjolras laughs, shaking his head. “Calling them ‘baby’ is enough for me.”

Éponine smiles, leaning in to nuzzle her nose against his. “I love you, Gabriel. Gabe my babe.”

Enjolras snorts at the baby voice in which she says those last three words, replying softly, “I love you too, ’Ponine.”

The baby kicks hard just then, prompting the both of them to look down at her bump and pause for a few moments before saying in unison, “We love you too, baby!”

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey let me know what you think and feel free to send me more kiss prompts over at [@bisexual-eponine](https://bisexual-eponine.tumblr.com/) wink wink


End file.
